


i love you too, kei

by veyylk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ace tsukki, but its cute, sad tsukki :(, vv fluffy, yams is so nice <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veyylk/pseuds/veyylk
Summary: i cant do descriptions but uhhvery gay tsukishima and i love yamaguchi so much okay
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 39





	i love you too, kei

**Author's Note:**

> idk if im going to keep this short or if im gonna make it multiple parts lol  
> btw : if you dont know what asexual is it means that you dont feel sexual attraction. theres a large spectum, one end being that you cant even have any physical contact romantically and the other just not having physical sex.  
> tsukki is not aromantic (he can still feel romantic feelings)  
> anyways this is quite a mess because i wrote it at midnight and during a weird mental period but  
> heres this ig ! :))

tsukishima didnt know what to do. his girlfriend (probably ex-girlfriend now) was running away and he was just standing there. standing there and staring. its not like he meant to push her away when she touched his.. thing. his body just kicked into overdrive and protected himself. he should apologize. he knows he should apologize, he just doesnt know what to say. “sorry i shoved you on the ground because you touched me i didnt mean too?” it sounded even worse in his head than it would sound coming out of his mouth. man, it had been such a good day too. tsukki got to sit next to yams and read with him, and the weather was so nice. but he just had to go and fuck it up. obviously.

he heard the bell ring and shit- people were going to be coming out of school. people including his (gf? ex? who knows) and her friends. he turned on his heel and sprinted- i mean fucking sprinted to volleyball practice. leaves crunched under his feet and his hair had little cherry blossoms stuck in it. he stopped short of getting there, however. he realized that sugawara and daichi were close to the girls brother. he turned again and started to walk home, because he knew someone would be talking about it at practice. it felt weird, walking home without yamaguchi by his side, without an occasional “sorry tsukki!” he just sighed. man, the world really wanted to fuck with him today.

**yamaguchi : tsukkiiiii ?? why werent u at practise tday i mised u :(**

**tsukishima : It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.**

**yamaguchi : okey tsukki !! wanna fome overr or something im bored :p**

yamaguchi felt weird. tsukki didnt usually miss practice (even though he made it clear all the time that “id rather be doing anything else than be with you idiots blah blah blah”). while he was walking home from volleyball practice, he pulled out his phone and texted him. yams felt annoyed at tsukki. he asked if he could come over. no response. he took that as a “of course yamaguchi ! come over anytime.” he walked to the split where tsukkis house was and walked over to it, checking his phone constantly to make sure tsukki didn't need him or something. he reached the tsukishima household and ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. no response. he looked in the driveway to see if akiteru or tsukkis parents were home. they weren't. he opened the door (it was unlocked.). “tsukki ? are you home?” he shouted. he wandered around the first floor seeing if tsukki was hiding somewhere. 

“dont come up yamaguchi.” tsukki mumbled from behind his bedroom door. (i don’t know how yams heard it i think he has super tsukki senses or something.) 

“im coming up tsukki!” yams immediately responded, running up the stairs and barging open tsukkis door. tsukki was covered in his comforter, shivering and hiccuping. yamaguchi walked over to where his face was peeking out and looked at him. his first thought was “why does tsukki look so good even when hes crying?” he immediately shook that thought out of his head. (why am i thinking of tsukki like that ? thats weird yams.) 

“tsukki ? are you alright?”

”mmhmm im fine yamaguchi. clearly. cant you tell ? im just a bright sparkly ball of joy.” tsukki mumbled. (yamaguchi was shocked that he could still be stupidly sarcastic while he was sad.)

”are you going to tell me what happened?” yamaguchi saw a little tuft of blonde hair and the edge of tsukkis glasses peek out from under the comforter.

”no.” yamaguchi pouted. he thought of a way to get tsukki up. he decided on (probably the worst one, because yams is dumb like that) pulling tsukkis comforter off of him. 

bad idea.

tsukki started freezing. the heat of the comforter made him feel normal, and having it pulled off of him made his body freak out. he lunged towards the warmest thing near him. it just so happened that that thing was yamaguchi. yams let out an “oof” when tsukki grabbed him because tsukki put literally all of his body weight on tiny little yams. when tsukki came to his senses, he flushed a dark, dark pink, but his overwhelming sadness overpowered any embarrassment he was feeling.

yamaguchi wrapped his arms around tsukki and held him. they stayed like that until yams broke the silence with 

“now will you tell me whats wrong?”

tsukki stayed clutched to yams but tried to tell the story of what happened. by the end of it he was sobbing even worse than he was before talking about it. 

“shh tsukki its okay. it wasnt a big deal, you can just explain it to her.” yamaguchi said, pressing his face into tsukkis hair and rubbing his back. (he made a mental note that tsukkis hair smelled realllyyy good- strawberries and vanilla.) 

“but i dont know what to tell her. im so confused yamaguchi what do i tell her ? and why did i not want her to do stuff with me ? arent boys our age supposed to want stuff like that ?” tsukki babbled.

”i dont think i ever want to do stuff with somebody.” he sadi quietly.

yams froze. “does that mean you dont want to do stuff with girls? like do you mean youre gay? its fine if you are im fine with that if you are-“ 

tsukki cut him off. “its not that- i can feel romantically attracted to girls and boys, which makes me bisexual right? but i dont want to have, like, y’know sex with them.” 

yams grabbed his phone and looked up “what is not having sexual attraction called?” a whirlwind of answers came into his brain. 

“tsukki, i think youre whats called a biromantic asexual.”

tsukki looked up at yams and muttered “biromantic asexual.. okay yamaguchi. thank you- for y’know helping me and dealing with all of my stupid shit. i love you.” and tsukki went back to his sleepy sad state in yamaguchis arms. i dont think tsukki even knew what he just said.

yams flushed a deep, dark red. “um- i- i love you too, kei.” yamaguchi settled down with tsukki. “i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thabk tou for 30 kudos ?? omg  
> my twitter is @iamacatboy and my insta is @urcatboyfren :)


End file.
